With the rapid advancement of intelligent terminal technologies and the dramatic development of services of intelligent terminals, interaction between the intelligent terminals and users by using a floating window is increasingly diversified. The floating window is a pop-up, movable, and independent window, which implements functions such as prompting and notification. The floating window is also referred to as a “floating window”. In daily life, functions such as “floating window preview” can be implemented on a terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet computer. In this way, efficiency of user operations can be improved, the terminal is more user-friendly, and it is more convenient for the user to use the terminal.
An application on an Android™ platform may further provide some additional interaction after a user exits the interface of the application, and the interaction may be achieved by using a floating window user interface (USER INTERFACE, UI). To provide an intuitive and natural interaction experiences achieved by using the floating window UI, the floating window needs to synchronously rotate as the screen rotates.